


Meowsy Mornings

by yukiminkim, yukoami



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: A dose of happiness, Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiminkim/pseuds/yukiminkim, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukoami/pseuds/yukoami
Summary: A collection of simple, blissful days with MinWon and their cat.Chapter 10: Laundry Day“It takes me less than a minute to walk from here to the washing machine and when I come back you two are rolling around on my clean clothes.”Mingyu leaned against the door frame crossing his arms over his chest while peering at his boyfriend lying against the pile of clean clothing, while Yaongi curled by Wonwoo’s head, rubbing her ears on a crumpled black sweater.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 55
Kudos: 305





	1. Meowsy Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrapping his arms around the slim waist of the other from behind, Mingyu rested his chin on his boyfriend’s shoulder, “Why are you up so goddamn early?” the taller whined, eyes slipping shut. It was just too fucking bright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make a collection of MinWon and this made up cat because I am overwhelmed with fluffy feels >.< These will just be short drabble one shot stories that pop up into my head when something inspires me (probably by a cat video that is recommended to me on YouTube lol!) Enjoy! <3

The subtle smell of coffee that wafted throughout the newly purchased home woke Mingyu. Groaning, the sleepy man shifted under white bed sheets, trying to fall back to the wonderful feel of slumber. Early morning wake ups weren’t something he was fond of in general, especially on his cherished weekends. Without opening his eyes, the man reached out a hand to the spot where a warm, smaller body was supposed to be next to him. Meeting only cold sheets, Mingyu rolled over to the middle of the bed, shoving his face in the pillows. 

Hearing small clinks and shuffling in the kitchen, the man slowly opened his eyes with a yawn, bright streams of light peeking through the bedroom windows.

With a grunt, Mingyu sat up, running fingers through his hair, yawning once again. White sheets crumpled around his waist and covered the lower half of his body that was still bare of any clothing. Closing his eyes again, Mingyu sat in the same position for a couple of minutes until a whispered voice was heard outside the half closed bedroom door.

“Shhh come here Yaongi ... don’t wake him up okay?”

_Meow._

“I have some treats. Come here.”

_Meow._

“Tsktsk come on Yaongi.”

_Meow._

Smiling, Mingyu lazily grabbed the sheets, dragging them along the wooden floor with him as he stood to get out of bed, neglecting to find anything decent to wear before leaving the bedroom.

Crouched down while petting the grey and white cat as it rubbed it’s head lovingly on his knees, Wonwoo didn’t notice the taller man as he strolled into the kitchen until a sheet of white blanketed his vision, the cat escaping quickly before the covers could encase it as well.

“Morning.” Mingyu’s groggy voice rang out behind him as Wonwoo stood up, pulling the sheets off his head. 

Wrapping his arms around the slim waist of the other from behind, Mingyu rested his chin on his boyfriend’s shoulder, “Why are you up so goddamn early?” the taller of the two whined, eyes slipping shut. It was just too fucking bright.

Scoffing, Wonwoo turned around in the other’s embrace, causing another grumble from Mingyu, who lost his chin rest, “I wanted to check on Yaongi. She seemed sad she couldn’t sleep with us last night.” 

_Meow._

Looking down at the cat that was now rubbing her head against Wonwoo’s legs, the shorter man addressed the cat, “So I gave you some treats and now you are happy again, yeah?” 

“This house is a three bedroom place and she has an entire bedroom just for her. Like a literal whole room with all her cat toys and crap.” Mingyu grumbled, also staring at the feline. 

“And she’s very thankful for it.” 

_Meow._

“See? She said thank you.” Wonwoo smiled up at Mingyu, bringing a hand up to pat the younger man’s cheek who only scowled slightly, looking back down at the happy cat who now curled herself on the white sheet that was piled by their feet. 

“Well, we are busy again tonight, so I hope you enjoy your cat bedroom again.” Mingyu gently nudged one of Yaongi’s tiny paws with his toe. 

_Meow._

Turning back to the other he still held in his arms, Mingyu smiles, “She said okay.” 

“No, that was her telling you to put some clothes on.” Wonwoo leaned back a bit to poke the taller man in the chest, “The lady you were talking to yesterday is out there watering her plants,” Pointing out the kitchen window towards the neighboring house, Wonwoo gestured to their new neighbor they could see from where they stood, “I think she might have a heart attack if she sees you naked like this.” 

Keeping one hand on the shorter man’s waist while moving the other hand to the top button of the rumpled dress shirt Wonwoo wore, Mingyu started to unclasp the top, “Fine, then gimme my shirt back.” 

Squirming in the other man’s grasp, Wonwoo brought his hands up to stop the taller’s actions, enclosing Mingyu’s larger hand in his own, “No! Go put on pants.” Before Wonwoo could break free, Mingyu clutched onto the escaping man’s hips, bringing him back against his chest. 

“Only if you help me.” Mingyu whispers into the other’s ears, lightly biting on soft skin. 

Letting out light laughs, Wonwoo trudges his way towards the bedroom, Mingyu still holding him by the waist, stumbling after him. 

Letting Wonwoo go once reaching their room, Mingyu turned around to look down, meeting two green eyes. 

_Meow._

“Sorry buddy, you’re not invited. Go away.” Mingyu closed the door, leaving the little white and gray cat the run of the house. 

_Meow._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonu found a stray kitty and named it Yaongi! So I was inspired to write my own Yaongi kitty! Let me know what you think! >.<
> 
> Follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/rosequartstudy) and check out other works there too!
> 
> Have a great day!


	2. Nibbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know, if we got a puppy it wouldn’t try to bite you.” Mingyu turned his body to sit sideways on the couch, eyeing the cat that remained stretched out along the back edge of the furniture, “It would openly show you all its love in a normal way. Not creepily try to make you bald by eating your hair.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this second installment! <3

Wonwoo set the washed plate on the drying rack, shaking his wet hands in the sink before grabbing a clean dish rag out of the drawer. 

Feeling the tickle of soft, fluffy fur rub against his ankles, he smiled down at the cat that took to walking languidly between his stationary legs, purring out contently as its owner continued to dry his hands. 

Bumping his hip against the drawer to close it, Wonwoo shoved the dish cloth in the handle of the drawer, before bending down to pick up the gray pet, “Did you finish your breakfast?” Tucking the cat against his chest, Wonwoo walked over to the small area that displayed a food and water bowl atop a mat designed with tiny paw prints, “Good girl.” He praised, seeing that the cat kibbles he poured in the bowl earlier were gone. 

Stroking the kitty between her ears, Wonwoo moved to plop them both on the couch, reaching for the remote as he settled comfortably in the cushions; his cat leaping out of his grasp to pad across the couch, jumping agially atop the armrest and lying down lazily, tail swishing happily back and forth. 

Wonwoo stretched out his feet, resting it on the coffee table as sounds of the dresser drawers opening and closing drifted from the bedroom. A moment of silence before more sounds of drawers being opened only to be closed again with the telltale thump of wood hitting wood.

“Babe, do you know where my green sweater is? The hoodie?” Mingyu’s shouted voice rang out from the bedroom as Wonwoo continued to casually flip through the TV channels. 

Looking down at the large green hoodie he wore, Wonwoo smirked, “No. I don’t know.” 

“What?!” More opening and closing of drawers and muttered complaints were heard from where Wonwoo sat in the living room, before a loud huff and the rustling in the bedroom ceased. 

Deciding to just watch some cartoons, Wonwoo tossed the remote back on the coffee table. 

“Hello cat.” Mingyu greeted the sleeping pet dryly, giving a little scratch behind the kitty’s ears as he passed by before heavily dropping himself on the couch next to his boyfriend, “Did you-- Hey! I was looking for this.” The newcomer tugged at the sleeve of the sweater that Wonwoo wore. 

Looking down at himself and then back up at the other man, Wonwoo shrugged nonchalantly, plastering on a blank face, “Really? I didn’t know.” 

“Pff, I literally asked you.” 

“I didn’t hear.” Wonwoo responded, his face still teasingly masked in innocence.

“I--you-” Seeing the slightest crack in the other’s act, Mingyu smiled before shoving Wonwoo playfully in the shoulder, “You asshole.” 

Scrunching his nose up, Wonwoo laughed loudly while throwing his head back, startling the once peacefully sleeping cat. Of course Wonwoo continued to think he was the funniest man alive while Mingyu grumbled before the younger gave up and just let his boyfriend wear his hoodie. 

Wonwoo moved closer to the other man, tucking himself warmly against his frame, head lolling onto Mingyu’s shoulder. Wonwoo’s cat soon followed suit, lithly walking along the top of the backrest of the couch, settling right behind dampened dark brown locks, fresh from his morning shower. 

A moment of serene silence draped the room, the morning sun casting bright streams of light across Wonwoo’s face, as he sleepily yawned, eyes beginning to close...until the moment was shattered with a loud yelp.

“Stop! Go away!” Lifting his head to see the other man blindly swatting a hand behind his head, Wonwoo peeked at the cat who took to nibbling Mingyu’s hair while lovingly pushing her head against the whining man’s neck, “Why does she keep biting my hair. She wants to fucking eat me.” 

Reaching out to pet gray fur, Wonwoo smiles at the little cat, “That means she likes you. She’s cleaning you, you big baby.” Slender fingers, half hidden under green sweater sleeves, combed against the animal’s ears, moving to tenderly scratch under the cat’s chin, drawing out loud purrs that rang in Mingyu’s ears. 

“I hate it.” Mingyu announced while running his own fingers through his hair. 

“I think it’s sweet. She’s just showing her love.” Wonwoo continued his gentle ministrations, fingers running through his pet’s soft fur, detangling the few knots it came across. 

“You know, if we got a puppy it wouldn’t try to bite you.” Mingyu turned his body to sit sideways on the couch, eyeing the cat that remained stretched out along the back edge of the furniture, “It would openly show you all its love in a  _ normal _ way. Not creepily try to make you bald by eating your hair.” His hand unconsciously coming up to smooth the hair at the back of his neck. 

“She’s not eating your hair you idiot.” Wonwoo rolled his eyes, shifting his gaze from his adorable kitty to the pouting man in front of him, “She’s grooming you. Probably ‘cause you’re dirty.” He teased, jabbing a finger at the other’s chest, which gets caught between larger hands. Mingyu pulls him in closer to his own body, ignoring Wonwoo’s comment.

“And if we got a dog he would give you kisses right on your face like this.” Leaning forward, Mingyu planted several kisses all over the other’s face, careful to avoid Wonwoo’s free hand that was swatting his shoulders and chest.

“Ew, get off me.” With a curve at the corner of his lips, Wonwoo leaned back further, head meeting the armrest of the couch, halting his escape. 

“What? I didn’t hear.” Moving to hover over the smaller man, Mingyu slipped a hand under Wonwoo’s arched back, trying to bring the other closer; a teasing grin plastered across his face. 

Planting both hands on broad shoulders, Wonwoo pushed against the other man, “You’re annoying. Get off me you ass.”

“What about your ass? It’s cute.” A cocky retort uttered in his ears.

“I said get. Off. Me. You. Ass.” Wonwoo enunciated, although the severity of his words losing weight with the smile that crept on his face slowly becoming more apparent.

“What? I didn’t hear.” Mingyu teasingly remarks, continuing to mimic Wonwoo’s act from earlier, “What did you say? I don’t know what you said.” His hands traveled under the green hoodie, fingers finding soft skin to tickle. 

Squirming in the other’s grasp and letting airy laughs escape his lips, Wonwoo brought his legs in closer to his body, curling in on himself and pushing the other’s hands out from under the sweater he wore, “Go away.” He puffed out, breath ragged. 

“But I’m just showing my love. I think it’s sweet.” Mingyu argued, stopping his playful ministrations and instead opted to lie on top of the other man, pushing Wonwoo’s legs aside and resting his chin on the older’s chest. 

Running both hands through the other man’s messy hair, Wonwoo stared back into dark orbs, “You’re lucky you’re cute or I would have returned you for a full refund.”

“No you wouldn’t. You would  _ literally _ die without me. No one would take care of you.” 

Focusing on the strands of hair that he threaded between his fingers, Wonwoo jutted out his lips, recalling everything that the younger has done and continues to do for him, from cooking dinners even after a long day at work, to helping him fold the laundry, even when it was his week to do it, “I know. Thank you.” Seeing the genuine happy smile form atop Mingyu’s lips, Wonwoo couldn’t help but mirror the image before taking the other’s face between the palms of his hands and squishing his cheeks, “Now get off me, I can’t breathe. I  _ literally _ will die because of your heavy body.” Wonwoo said, matching the exaggerated tone Mingyu had previously used, earning him a huff before the younger moved off him to sit up right again. 

Not moving from his position, Wonwoo tossed his feet atop Mingyu’s lap while the other man reached for the remote, changing the channel to some travel documentary series; Wonwoo’s cat, who had scattered once the other two occupants on the couch had began moving around too much, hopped up and settled on Wonwoo’s chest comfortably, the three staying that way until the sun rose higher in the sky and it was time for a snack. 

It was a simple, blissful morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you have wonderful mornings too! <3


	3. New Tricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I taught Yaongi tricks. Watch.” Mingyu changed the camera on the phone so that it showed Yaongi.  
> "She’s so cute. I miss her.” Wonwoo moved to lie on his side, his head resting on his outstretched arm that gripped his phone.  
> Mingyu scoffed, rolling his eyes. “What about me?”  
> “Mmm you too...a little bit.”

Mingyu leaned back against the pillows that were propped up against the headboard, stretching long legs out on the bed. 

“It’s so quiet… and empty.” Mingyu adjusted his grip on his phone, shifting it from one hand to the other. “And lonely.” 

Displayed on the screen, Mingyu watched as his boyfriend brought a mouth full of ramen noodles to his lips. 

“Why don’t you play with Yaongi? I’m sure she would entertain you for a bit.” Mingyu only continued to stare as Wonwoo flicked his tongue out, sweeping across his lips, licking up drops of stray ramen broth. It had been almost two weeks since the older left for a business trip to L.A., working on an article about experiencing cultural differentiation or something (Mingyu was only half listening, the other half of his attention was focused on trying to salvage the dinner that Wonwoo attempted to make, but ended up burning most of it). He missed the other man, and only got his ass up this early on the weekend so he could video chat Wonwoo. The whole time difference thing sucked. 

“Hello… Gyu?” Wonwoo waved his chopsticks in front of the camera causing Mingyu’s attention to snap back to the other. 

“What?” The pouting younger man slouched on the bed, straightening his arm and held the phone higher up in the air above his face. 

“Yaongi. Go play with her if you’re bored.” 

Sitting up, Mingyu smiled before scrambling out of bed, almost slipping on the blankets that were hanging half off the mattress, crumpled on the wooden floor. 

“Wait, watch this.” Mingyu strided quickly past the living room, walking into their pet cat’s room (yes, their cat had its own room, which Wonwoo fought hard for, arguing that _‘cats are very independent and need time alone. She will need her own space to escape to if she doesn’t want to socialize with us.’_ ). 

“I taught Yaongi tricks.” 

Mingyu looked down briefly at the phone clutched in his hand, seeing Wonwoo with another mouth full of ramen, the noodles dangling from his lips as the older tilted his head curiously.

“Really?” 

“Mn.” Mingyu looked back up, spotting the sleepy kitty lying on top of her cat tower, tail lazily hanging off the edge of the padded perch. 

“C’mere Yaongi.” Mingyu easily reached for the cat, lifting her gently from where she was lying, ignoring the sad mewl the pet gave as he hugged her to his chest. “Let’s show Wonu your tricks.” 

Picking up his phone, which he had set aside while grabbing the cat, Mingyu tucked Yaongi in one arm, moving them to the kitchen.

“Wow you must’ve been really bored if you took the time to teach a cat tricks.” Having left the screen, leaving only the chair he previously sat upon displayed on the video chat, Wonwoo’s distant voice, along with the sounds of his luggage zipper opening, could be heard off camera. 

“Okay are you ready?” Mingyu plopped the cat on the kitchen floor, opening the cabinet that housed cat treats. A happy mewl left the kitty’s lips as she rubbed her body against the taller man’s legs, knowing she was going to get some snacks. 

“Wait, wait.” Shuffling was heard on Wonwoo’s end before the other appeared back in front of the screen, changed into an oversized sleep shirt and black sweatpants. “‘Kay. Wait.” Mingyu watched as Wonwoo jumped into bed, lying on his stomach against the hotel sheets and bunching the pillow under his chin, placing the phone against the headboard. “Okay. Now I’m ready.” 

Squatting down, Mingyu changed the camera so that it showed Yaongi, who was pacing back and forth in front of him, eyes obviously on the snacks he held.

“Yaongi, sit...sit.” Seeing the little animal obey the command, Mingyu smirked, handing her a little fish shaped treat. “Good girl.” Turning the phone around so that Wonwoo could see his face, Mingyu smiled. “Did you see that?” 

“Yeah.” Wonwoo matched the other’s smile, turning over in bed, lifting his phone in the air with both hands. “Any other tricks?” 

“Watch.” Turning the phone back around, Mingyu held out another treat. “Lie down.” Patting the floor, Mingyu repeated, “Lie down.” With what sounded like a small whine, the cat laid down, paws reaching out and tapping Mingyu’s toes. “That’s a good girl!” The man praised Yaongi before handing her the treat. 

“Waah..” Wonwoo expressed, face clearly impressed. 

Flipping the camera so it showed his face, Mingyu grinned at his boyfriend. “Pretty cool huh?” 

“Yeah. She’s so cute. I miss her.” Wonwoo moved to lie on his side, his head resting on his outstretched arm that gripped his phone. 

Mingyu scoffed, rolling his eyes. “What about me?” 

“Mmm you too...a little bit.” Laughing at the feigned hurt on the other man’s face, Wonwoo smiled. “I miss you too. But I’ll be back in three days. It will be fast.” Mingyu watched as the other man on the screen took his glasses off, placing them on the side before continuing with a small yawn, “Maybe you can teach Yaongi to jump or dance. I bought these snacks for her at this cool pet shop. I'll show you later.” 

“M’kay.” Mingyu had stood up, putting the cat treats back where they were stored before setting the phone on the kitchen marbled countertop, propping it up against his coffee mug, still filled with the steaming liquid. “Did you buy me a present too?” He bent over, resting his chin on crossed arms that sat atop the counter. 

“I thought my return would be a present in itself, no?” Wonwoo smiled teasingly, moving the white covers over his frame, snuggling into it. 

“You’re giving me your _body_ as a present?” A feigned look of shock crossed Mingyu’s face before shifting into a suggestive smirk. “That’s fine too.” 

“Gross.” The other man on the screen scrunched his nose up. “I meant my presence. I’ll bless you with my presence once again.”

Mingyu laughed, straightening up while picking his phone up as well. “Okay, I wouldn’t mind that either.” 

Seeing Wonwoo rub his eyes tiredly, a smile still gracing his lips, the younger man decided to end their conversation for now. 

“I love you. Get some sleep okay?” 

“Mnhm.” Wonwoo sleepily let out, sending him a small smile. “Love you. Night.” 

Mingyu made a kiss towards the phone screen before hanging up. 

Now...what to do with three days…

“Yaongi...c’mere. Let’s learn how to shake hands!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw this cat and dog both do tricks next to each other and it was the cutest thing ever! >.<  
> Hope you enjoyed! If you have/had a pet, let me know what kind of tricks can they do!  
> Have a beautiful day!!!!!


	4. Costume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t think she likes it.” Mingyu stood, arms crossed over his chest, head tilted slightly.  
> “It’s fucking adorable.” Wonwoo smirked, eyes happy.  
> Mingyu gently tugged at the Pikachu hat that was snuggly adorning their cat’s head. “She wants it off.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short little drabble to celebrate October!

Wonwoo wouldn’t say he was an impulsive buyer. He definitely wasn’t Soonyoung or Jun who ended up purchasing two or three things from the shelves by the checkout line that were stocked with useless, random things. In fact, he tended to be a stickler with his money; only buying what he needed and that was it. 

But this time, he just couldn’t resist. 

“I don’t think she likes it.” Mingyu stood, arms crossed over his chest, head tilted slightly. 

“It’s fucking adorable.” Wonwoo smirked, eyes happy. 

Mingyu gently tugged at the Pikachu hat that was snuggly adorning their cat’s head. “She wants it off.” Before the taller man could remove it from Yaongi, who was pawing at the costume on her head, Wonwoo slapped his hand away. 

“No, she has to get used to it. It’s cute.” Wonwoo adjusted the yellow hat back on the gray cat’s head, squishing the plush Pikachu ears that poked up before slim fingers moved to scratch under the pet’s chin. “I like it.” 

______

Wonwoo wouldn’t say he was an avid online shopper. Unlike Seokmin or Hansol who bought clothing, shoes and other items through online sites, he preferred to shop in person, being able to see the quality, fit and contemplate the worth of the actual item. 

But this time, he just couldn’t resist. 

“You bought me a present?” Mingyu looked down at the big yellow packing envelope that Wonwoo had shoved into his hands. He leaned back against the kitchen counter.

“Yeah. But wait. Don’t open it yet.” 

“Why?” Mingyu watched as the other man jogged over to Yaongi’s room, disappearing behind the door. “I’m gonna open it,” the younger man teased, squishing the package, trying to gauge what Wonwoo could have bought. 

“No~ wait.” A distant whine could be heard amidst some shuffling and a quiet mewl. Wonwoo reappeared; cat in one hand, the Pikachu hat costume in the other. “Okay. Wait, let me sit down.” He hopped up on the kitchen counter, placing the cat atop his lap, carefully putting the costume on the pet. 

“Are you done? Can I open this?” Even as he asked, Mingyu began tearing the top of the packaging off halfway. 

“Yeah, open it.” Wonwoo shifted on the countertop, scooting back slightly. His fingertips gently pet Yaongi, who took to cleaning her legs while the ears on the yellow hat flopped around at her movements. 

Mingyu opened the package, peeking inside. 

“Seriously?” The taller man’s face dropped into a blank stare as he looked up at his boyfriend. 

Wonwoo threw his head back laughing, nose scrunching up, eyes in crescent moons. 

Pulling out a yellow hat, Mingyu opened the clear, plastic packaging, setting it on the side while he held up the gift. 

“A Pikachu hat?” 

Wonwoo only laughed again, clapping his hands, causing the cat on his lap to look up at him. 

“Now you can match Yaongi.” Wonwoo turned the cat’s face, who still adorned the cat Pikachu costume towards Mingyu. “See?” 

Mingyu only snorted before looking back at the hat. Unbelievable. 

“C’mere.” Wonwoo waved his hand, asking the other to walk over towards him. 

Taking the newly bought item out of the other’s hands, Wonwoo leaned forward from where he sat, placing the Pikachu hat on Mingyu’s unstyled messy hair. It only caused another set of loud laughs as Wonwoo admired the slightly annoyed pout on the other man’s face. 

“You both match now.” Wonwoo picked Yaongi up, handing her to Mingyu. 

Tucking the cat in one arm, the taller man looked down at the cat, who looked up at him. “I don’t think we like this.” 

“It’s fucking adorable.” Wonwoo laughed again, pointing at the two in front of him. “Come. Look.” He motioned for Mingyu to move closer again. 

The other man obliged, setting the cat down on the kitchen floor before coming to stand between Wonwoo’s legs from where he sat on the kitchen countertop. 

“Look. If you press these-- paw thingies on the side, it makes the ears go up and down.” Squeezing one of the dangling parts that had an embroidered paw on the end of it, Wonwoo watched as the right ear of the Pikachu hat stood up briefly before flopping back down. Intrigued, he clutched both paws, squeezing them at the same time, which caused both ears to stand up. 

“Are you done?” Mingyu slightly whined, leaning forward and placing his palms on the cold marbled counter, each on either side of the other’s thighs. Wonwoo only watched in awe at the ears that were now alternating, going up and down, as he interchanged squeezing the right and left paws. 

“It’s like a couples costume. You and Yaongi can wear this at Soonyoung’s party later this month.” Wonwoo finally met Mingyu’s eyes, smirking. 

“The point of a couples costume is to wear it with your _boyfriend_ , not your boyfriend’s _cat_.” Mingyu said, as he leaned in towards the other caged between his arms. 

Wonwoo only shrugged nonchalantly as he gave the dangling paws another squeeze at the same time, both Pikachu ears popping up then falling back down just as quickly. It brought him such immense joy.

Larger hands wrapped around his own that were still clutching the loose part of the hat, gently swinging them side to side, careful to avoid hitting the younger man’s face. 

“Or we can get you one and we can be a family of Pikachus.” Mingyu dropped his hands to wrap around the other’s smaller waist, fingers slipping under the sleepshirt that Wonwoo still wore, even if it was almost the afternoon. “It’d be fucking adorable.” 

Wonwoo only rolled his eyes before wrapping his legs around Mingyu’s hips, sliding forward to capture the other man’s lips heatedly. 

______

Mingyu had no inhibitions about shopping in-store or online. Material things were always fun to have, even if it had no reasonable function and especially if it was for his boyfriend. 

“Babe, I got you a present.” Mingyu clutched the yellow packing envelope that just arrived on their doorstep. “I think you’ll like it.” 

Seeing a head peek out from over the couch, along with a furry gray face, Mingyu smiled, tossing the package to the other man. “Here you go. It’s fucking adorable.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The picture of the cat in a costume popped up and I thought of MinWon and the Pikachu hat >.< hehe  
> I have another little one-shot story ready for Oct 31 hehe! It will be fun!  
> Hope everyone is streaming "Home;Run" and enjoying the comeback! Let me know your favorite part of the MV!


	5. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu’s body jolted, the hairs on his arms standing up on ends, for what seemed like the twentieth time tonight. “I hate this. I hate this. I hate this. Why are we doing this? What’s the point of doing this? How is this fun? Why are we doing this?” 
> 
> The other didn’t spare Mingyu a glance, only casually tossing some popcorn in his mouth.   
> “How did you not know that was coming? It was super obvious.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little festive story!   
> a/n: Depiction of a "horror" scene in italicized text (but I don't watch scary movies AT ALL, so it's probably not scary ^.^)

_ Everything was draped in the darkness of night. Flickering candlesticks that adorned the walls were the only source of light that illuminated the shadowed hallway. Stuttered intakes of breath softly interrupted the eerie quietness that surrounded the frightened woman. Each step she took was muted by the dark red carpet that draped the wooden floors.  _

_ The whistling of the wind outside picked up, echoing around the enclosed hallway. A soft tap was heard against the glass window that was behind the woman. Frazzled, she quickly looked over her shoulder, only to be met with rain drops that began to pelt harshly against the planes of the transparent glass.  _

_ A shuddered sigh escaped her lips, her eyes closing in relief.  _

_ Turning her head forward once again, she opened her eyes only to be met with another set of dark, bloodshot pupils staring back at her, inches from her face. A piercing scream was let out.  _

“Fuc--aish,” Mingyu’s body jolted, the hairs on his arms standing up on ends, for what seemed like the twentieth time tonight. “I hate this. I hate this. I hate this. Why are we doing this? What’s the point of doing this? How is this fun? Why are we doing this?” 

The rambled set of questions were directed at the other man who sat in front of him between his legs, back leaning against his chest. The other didn’t spare Mingyu a glance, only casually tossing some popcorn in his mouth. 

“How did you not know that was coming? It was super obvious.” Wonwoo peeked back at the other man. 

Mingyu only looked down at Wonwoo before letting out an annoyed, exasperated breath. He had somehow gotten roped into watching a marathon of “seriously, it’s not so scary, it’s actually laughable” movies (according to his boyfriend). 

They had a deal: If Mingyu could sit through four horror movies, Wonwoo would accompany him to a co-worker’s party that was hosted at some night club a couple of days from now; if he couldn’t, Wonwoo got to stay home. With whines from the younger man, they extended the bet, adding that if at any point Wonwoo got scared during any movie, Mingyu would be considered the winner, and the older man would have to go with him to the party. 

“Ow, okay Gyu, let go of me,” Wonwoo said as he tapped the arms that were wrapped around his waist, “I can’t breath.” 

It was also agreed upon, albeit Wonwoo’s short lived protests, that Mingyu got to hold onto the other man, arguing that the only way he would know if Wonwoo even got scared was if he could feel it. He knew his boyfriend well, and even if Wonwoo was scared, no one would ever know it by his stoic face. But if he held him, there was no way to hide even the slightest tenseness or jump. 

Mingyu loosened his vice grip only slightly, dropping his head back on the couch. “Can we take a break?” Mingyu swore his heart was beating at an unhealthy pace. 

“Are you admitting defeat?” The grin laced in Wonwoo’s voice could be heard.

“No,” Mingyu grumbled back, slightly motivated again to win, even if he was scared shitless. “I need something to drink and my ass is numb from sitting on the ground for so long.” As he spoke, the younger man was already moving to stand, careful not to slip on the pile of blankets that surrounded them or step on his boyfriend, who had only moved slightly out of the way while (unfortunately) pausing the movie. 

“It’s okay, you can continue playing it. I’ll be right back.” Mingyu plastered on the sweetest smile he could muster. 

Wonwoo snorted, “It’s fine. Wouldn’t want you missing out on any bit of the movie.” 

“Honestly, please don’t stop on account of me,” Mingyu continued arguing back as he made his way to the kitchen. Wonwoo only laughed slightly, opening another package of snacks. 

The younger man returned with a glass of water, handing it to Wonwoo, who took a couple of sips before setting in on the coffee table in front of him. 

Settling on the couch, back against the armrest, Mingyu spread his long legs out on the cushions, a nice change from the hardwood floor he had been sitting on for the last couple hours. 

“C’mere.” Patting his lap, Mingyu gestured for the other to move from the floor. 

Lifting himself from the ground with a groan, Wonwoo pushed one of Mingyu’s legs off the couch before settling his back against the other’s chest once again, quiet grumbles escaping his lips as he pulled a blanket up to cover them. 

Reaching for the remote, Wonwoo unpaused the movie, plopping his full weight against the other’s body that he was practically half lying on while an arm wrapped around his waist. 

_ The woman blearily opened her eyes, blond strands of her own hair hanging in her face, obscuring her vision. The feeling of drowsiness vanished as her eyes widened, taking in her surroundings. It was dark and the concrete walls that surrounded her did not give any indication where she was or what time of day it was.  _

_ The floors were cold and besides her own ragged breaths and whimpers, the sounds of water dripping intermittently somewhere could be heard… drip… drip...drip. _

_ She knew better than to shout or scream. It would only make things worse. The woman looked down at her hands and ankles that were bound tightly with rope. She struggled, trying to remove the bindings on her wrists until a cold breath spanned across the back of her neck. A set of shivers ran their course throughout her entire body. The ghostly exhales were felt again as slim, pale fingers ran along the nape of the woman’s neck.  _

“SHIT, FUCK! SHIT!” Mingyu jumped off the couch, accidently shoving Wonwoo over as he made his escape. 

Wide eyed, Wonwoo looked up at the pacing man in front of him, who was clutching the back of his neck with both hands. 

_ Meow. _

Wonwoo looked at the cat that was now sitting on the backrest of the couch they sat upon, cleaning herself. 

“What happened?” 

“I--she--I,” stuttered responses were the only things that left the taller man’s mouth, as he glared at the innocent cat, who blinked back blankly at him. “I quit. I’m done.” 

Pressing his lips together, Wonwoo looked back and forth between the two, before suppressing a smile. “Did she scare you?” 

“Her fucking--she--her tail...” Mingyu took a deep breath pointing a finger at the pet, the other hand still attached to the nape of his neck. “I hate how she creeps around and her fur is everywhere and her tail--” 

“Okay, okay,” Wonwoo grabbed the cat, setting her on his lap, stroking soft fur. A smile along with a short laugh escaped his lips. “Are you okay?” 

“No,” Mingyu pouted his lips, clicking his tongue before flopping back on the couch. “I quit. I don’t want to watch anymore.” 

Turning off the TV, Wonwoo laughed at the other man’s miserable grimace. “It’s already 2 a.m. Let’s go to sleep then.” Once he set Yaongi on the ground, she scampered off towards her own room. 

“How am I supposed to go to sleep after watching all that shit?!” Mingyu gapped, mouth hanging open as he pointed towards the dark television screen. Three and a half horror movies plus the scare of his life from that damn cat made him on edge just a bit. 

“Okay…” Wonwoo jutted his lips out, shifting his eyes to the floor before smiling. “I have an idea...something to distract you.” A sly grin crossed his face as he moved closer to the other man. 

Mingyu only stared at the older suspiciously. “What?”

Standing up, Wonwoo made his way towards the bedroom. “Come look,” were the only words he uttered in a low, almost seductive voice before disappearing behind the half closed door. 

The younger man stared at the door, turned his head to stare at the black TV screen, mouth slightly open, then looked back at the bedroom door. That suggestive phase was very un-Wonwoo-like… but he’ll take it. 

Mingyu scrambled up off the couch, flicking off the living room lights before making his way towards their bedroom. 

There, he was met with a very Wonwoo-like distraction. 

“What the hell is that?” 

Wonwoo was lying on the bed, stomach against the mattress, elbows propped up, chin resting in both palms, feet kicking back and forth in the air. 

“That?” Wonwoo pointed to the three-foot rectangular box that was in the middle of their bedroom. “That is your distraction for the night.” A sly grin. Of course. It’s Wonwoo. 

“You bought another cat tower?” Mingyu whined, really not liking how this night was going so far. 

“No, Jun bought it as a present.” Wonwoo rolled over, getting out of bed to point things out on the boxed cat tower. “It has little pumpkins on it, see? And the platforms are orange and black.” 

Mingyu could  _ clearly _ see all those details and pretty much how… unfitting it would look compared to the rest of their household interior. Basically he thought it was ugly. Not a fan. 

“I like it.” Of course he did. “It’s festive.” 

Mingyu sighed looking at the other who happily sat back on the edge of the bed, bouncing slightly. 

“That cat _literally_ almost scared me _to_ _death_ and now you want me to put together another cat tower for her? My almost _murderer_?” He was being a bit dramatic, but whatever. 

“You asked for a distraction,” Wonwoo shrugged nonchalantly before gesturing towards the damn box, “so I came up with a distraction.” 

Mingyu sauntered over to stand in front of his grinning boyfriend. “You know, you’re a pretty good distraction too.” He kept leaning forward over the other man, until Wonwoo was lying on his back and Mingyu was hovering over him, his arms supporting his weight. The older man only continued to smile smugly from beneath him. 

Leaning down, Mingyu captured soft lips, gently biting and prompting the other to open. Wonwoo followed Mingyu’s lead, giving into the wordless command while he brought a hand up to tangle in dark locks, the other hand trailing down a hard chest hovering over him. 

Pulling back, the younger man focused his attention on the smooth column of pale white skin, placing open mouthed kisses and nips along the other’s neck, the roaming hands in his hair and the fingers that traveled along his sides encouraging him to continue. 

Amidst his ministrations, Wonwoo’s quiet voice made him pull away. Mingyu stared down at the other trying to catch his breath. “What?” 

“I said I’ll go with you.” His words were hitched due to his ragged breathing, but still velvet soft. “To your party thing. I’ll go.” Wonwoo’s eyes were hooded as he looked at him and his hands were both still touching Mingyu, softly caressing his hair and chest once again.

Hearing that Wonwoo was willing to go with him to the party despite hating crowded events where he didn’t know anyone, set a warm feeling in his heart and left him speechless. 

“I know it’s important to you. So I’ll go. For you.” Each word was said softer than the other before the older man leaned up, capturing Mingyu’s lips in a gentle kiss. 

Before Mingyu could respond, Wonwoo pulled away again, tilting his head slightly meeting his gaze. “But...” Mingyu could barely focus on anything besides the fingers that found their way under the tee-shirt he wore and were now slowly trailing up and down his sides, “...can you make my cat tower?” 

The mood breaking words, only had Mingyu sighing out before pressing a hard kiss to Wonwoo’s lips. 

“After this,” Mingyu said vaguely but made his point across by slipping a hand under the other man’s sweater that was already slightly pushed up and palmed his stomach before gripping a defined hip. 

“How about before this.” 

“After.” Mingyu ended the short lived exchange with another set of heated kisses. 

(And Wonwoo really did make him build the stupid cat tower right after, sleepily watching from the bed where he laid tangled in the bed sheets and giving out unhelpful advice. Yaongi would have a festive surprise in the morning!) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like scary movies/stories? I can't handle them at all! I couldn't even finish watching "The Tag" GoSe episode at night because I was too scared and had to turn on all the hallway lights in my house! LOL! I'm a bit dramatic but that's okay :D  
> Anyway, I hope everyone has a wonderful day/night!


	6. Friday the 13th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu made his way from the front door, through the living room, finally finding his boyfriend lying on the kitchen floor, cat curled beside him comfortably. “What the hell?” 
> 
> “I found if I just lie here like this and not move, I’ll survive.” 
> 
> Friday the 13th sucks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit long! (Sorry!) But something fun for Friday the 13th!

Wonwoo sighed, stretching his arms above his head, his back slightly cracking in relief from sitting on the computer chair for the past several hours with no break in between. 

Majority of the article was finished. With a few more details and a thorough edit, it would be ready to be sent to his boss. 

Meow. 

Lithely, Yaongi jumped up onto Wonwoo’s at-home computer desk, walking across his laptop, her little paws stepping on the keyboard, adding random letters to the opened document, while a fluffy gray tail swayed back and forth in his face without a care. 

“Hey you.” Wonwoo scratched behind the gray cat’s ears briefly as she rubbed her head against the edge of the computer screen. “Okay, you need to go down.” Picking the cat up, Wonwoo tried to carefully set her on the floor, which was going well until his elbow knocked over the glass of water that was sitting beside his laptop spilling across the keyboard.

“Oh no, no, no.” Quickly standing, Wonwoo used the bottom of his shirt to try and soak up the spillage. With his frantic wiping across the keyboard, he somehow managed to erase half his completed article and closed the document before he could undo the damage. 

“Shit.” Sitting back down on the chair, Wonwoo brought the palms of his hands against his temples, staring wide-eyed at the generic, manufactured desktop screensaver he didn’t bother to change when he purchased the laptop years ago. 

Sliding his hands down his face, Wonwoo closed his eyes, leaning his head back. A frustrated sigh escaped his lips as his hands fell down to his lap, resting on the dampened hem of his shirt. Today sucked.

It had started from the moment he woke up. 

After almost slipping on a shirt that was discarded in the heat of the moment the night prior (the hard wood floors in the shared bedroom turning the simple piece of clothing into a death trap) Wonwoo had stumbled into the bathroom, hoping to peacefully begin his day as he usually did. 

Unfortunately things didn’t go to plan when he found himself accidentally flinging his toothbrush into the toilet that was next to the sink. At the time, he chalked it up to morning clumsiness due to his eyes being blurred and half closed and he didn’t really think about the incident much once Mingyu said he would buy him another toothbrush since he was going to stop by the store anyway to pick up other things they needed, ending with a wink and a tap to Wonwoo’s ass. 

But with this added incident it really started to make him question what the fuck was going on. 

With a loud sigh, Wonwoo stood up, cat trailing closely behind him as he made his way to the kitchen. Coffee was a must now. 

With extra care, the man brewed his dark roasted drink in the regular coffee pot he had for years, not bothering with purchasing whatever new, fancy machines there were now that needed little individually packed K-cups, or whatever they were called. 

Leaning against the countertop, Wonwoo tried to calm his stressed mind, massaging his temples with sweater covered fingertips as he thought about all his hard work that was gone now. Today sucked. 

The strong smell permeated through the entire kitchen, as the drips of the coffee slowed and finally came to a stop. Wonwoo inhaled a deep breath, telling himself he had the rest of the day to re-write what was needed and since most of the research was done, he could still finish it before the deadline. 

Gripping the handle of the coffee pot, Wonwoo turned to take a few short steps towards the marbled island countertop that was built decoratively in the middle of the opened kitchen where his coffee mug sat that read ‘World’s Best Cat Dad.’ It was the stupidest present Mingyu had ever bought for him on behalf of Yaongi, but he still sentimentally used the overly colorful cup. He filled the mug to the brim taking a small sip of the hot liquid. The warmth from the coffee ran though his body brightening his day ever so slightly. 

With a newly hopeful attitude, Wonwoo gripped his full mug in one hand, the coffee pot still in the other, and turned to put the glass pot back on the coffee machine right before Yaongi darted through his legs.

On usual days, Wonwoo was aware of his cat when she was in his vicinity, always side stepping the small pet or picking her up out of the way, but today of course, was not one of those days. 

With Yaongi suddenly running in front of him, Wonwoo had to catch himself from almost stepping on the little creature. Due to the sudden halt of his movements, the steaming coffee from his mug splashed over the sides, drenching his hand in the hot liquid. 

With a little yelp and a searing pain spreading over his skin, his hand unconsciously let go of the mug in his grasp, the ceramic cup smashing into chunks and pieces on the tiled kitchen floor. 

Simultaneously, while quickly trying to move from the falling mug, the other hand that held on to the coffee pot jerked to the side, accidentally causing the glass pot to hit the edge of the island countertop. Another shatter rang through his ears, this time pieces of glass, both large and tiny shards, joined the mess on the floor while puddles and splatters of coffee spread amongst the remnants of the two broken containers.

“Shit, shit…” Before dealing with the mess or the pain that coursed through his reddened hand, Wonwoo looked for Yaongi, who he found had escaped the disaster on the floor and sat quietly perched on top of the refrigerator, big green eyes peering at him curiously. 

With a sigh, the man made his way to the kitchen sink to stick his hand under cold running water. The coolness alleviated the pulsating pain slightly, but thinking about the mess on the ground behind him sent a larger headache to pound against his head. 

“What the hell…” a small grumble left his lips as he grabbed a cloth to start wiping up the now cooled coffee. 

Crouching down, Wonwoo carefully began cleaning up.

Meow.

“No, no, no Yaongi go away.” Trying to shoo the cat away from the dangerous scatter of glass, Wonwoo waved a hand in a dismissing motion, hoping the cat somehow understood. 

With a loud purr, the little pet kept walking forward towards her owner despite the man’s waving hands, which of course she didn’t understand. 

Groaning, Wonwoo waddled forward a bit from his squatting position and shifted his weight to tip himself forward slightly on his toes so he could stretch out a hand to push gently against the cat’s face. “Yaongi go away.” With a second push to her face, the man lost balance and began falling forward. 

Shooting his hands out to brace himself, his palms were met with small, sharp remnants of glass and ceramic that cut shallowly into his skin. 

“Ow fuck!” After quickly taking note that he was able to successfully shoo away Yaongi with his loud, unexpected shout of hurt, despite that not being his first, or even second or third option to get rid of the cat from coming close to the mess, Wonwoo lifted his hands, peering at the tiny shards of glass that were embedded in his skin. “Ow.” 

The pieces were big enough to be gently removed and he carefully picked out the shallowly embedded shards, tossing them with the rest of the damn broken pieces on the floor. Today sucked. 

Standing, Wonwoo gingerly made his way to the sink a few steps away to quickly run his hands under the cool tap water again and grab a handful of paper towels. He was completely over today. 

With a frown, he finished wiping up the floor, using the bunched up napkins in his hand to sweep remaining broken glass pieces into a small pile. Crawling close to the island, Wonwoo gathered the last remaining pieces of glass he could see, adding it to the accumulation that he formed on the floor. 

As he moved to stand so he could get the dustpan to finally finish cleaning up the damn mess he made, he didn’t notice how close he was to the kitchen island and thus hit his head on the extending edge of the countertop. 

Sinking back to the floor, the man clutched the top of his head in pain as he leaned back against the side of the island. Closing his eyes and bringing his knees to his chest, he couldn’t believe the bad luck he had today. Today really sucked. 

———

“I’m home.” Sounds of shuffling was heard, a brief case being set down, before the other man’s questioning voice rang out. “Wonwoo?” 

Mingyu made his way from the front door, through the living room, finally finding his boyfriend lying on the kitchen floor, cat curled beside him comfortably. 

“What the hell?” 

“I found if I just lie here like this and not move, I’ll survive.” The man lying on the ground threw his hands up in the air, before letting them fall back on to his chest. 

“Wonwoo… what-” The man’s sentence was cut short upon seeing the tiny cuts that were scattered on the palms of his boyfriend’s hands. “What the fuck happened?” 

Wonwoo groaned as Mingyu pulled him up into a sitting position. 

“Let me see.” Pushing back the sleeves of Wonwoo’s sweater that covered his fingertips, Mingyu cupped larger hands around the older man’s own pair. “What happened?” 

“Nothing. Today just sucks that’s all.” A whine laced his voice.

“Come on.” Mingyu lifted both of them up, making sure to not grab ahold of the other man’s injured hands and instead gripped Wonwoo’s elbow. 

The younger man pulled Wonwoo to the bathroom, all the while grumbling about infection and taking care of wounds immediately. 

Wonwoo didn’t try to argue that every time he tried to get up he would bump his head or slip on the small rug in the kitchen or step on another stupid piece of glass that escaped his cleaning, and instead he grumpily followed the other’s lead, plopping down on the closed toilet seat once they reached the bathroom. 

“What happened?” Concern laced Mingyu’s voice as he gently lifted Wonwoo’s chin so the older man could peer up at him. 

Even though his boyfriend had an obviously hard day, Mingyu couldn’t help but suppress a grin at his sulky boyfriend, a rare pout forming on the older man’s lips.

“My mug broke. The one Yaongi got me for my birthday.” 

Kneeling on one knee in front of Wonwoo, a confused frown crossed the younger man’s face until a wave of recognition hit. 

“The cat dad cup?” Mingyu asked before he gently began wiping an antiseptic doused cotton pad against the palms of his tired looking boyfriend. 

“Yeah. And the coffee pot broke, and my article got deleted, and I haven’t brushed my teeth since last night because my toothbrush fell in the fucking toilet, and I’m hungry because I didn’t touch the stupid stove or else you might have come home to our fricking house on fire with how my day is going.” 

“Okay, okay.” Mingyu threw away the cotton pad, tugging on the other man’s arm to get him to stand up. “Come here.” 

Large arms wrapped around Wonwoo’s frame, encasing him in a warm hug. Sagging his weight against the taller man, Wonwoo tucked his head beneath his boyfriend’s chin.

“Today is Friday…” With his ear pressed against the other’s chest, Wonwoo could hear the echo of Mingyu’s lowered voice as he spoke, the sound bringing him comfort. 

“Well then I hate Fridays now,” he mumbled out. 

“Friday the thirteenth,” Mingyu added on, placing a chaste kiss to the top of the shorter man’s head, black messy hair tickling his nose. 

A groan was heard as Wonwoo turned his head to place his forehead against Mingyu’s chest. “Today sucks,” he let out, words muffled in the younger’s clothing. 

Mingyu only smiled endearingly at his boyfriend, dragging him from the bathroom to the adjoining bedroom where he flopped both of them on the large bed. 

Maneuvering the older man so he could hold him, Mingyu draped an arm around a slim waist, pulling Wonwoo closer. 

“Maybe lying in bed for the rest of the day is better than the kitchen floor huh?” Mingyu muttered against the other’s shoulder before placing a kiss there. 

“Maybe. But what if I die of starvation?” Wonwoo said dramatically. He had a long day. He thought he deserved to be a little dramatic. 

A scoff was heard behind him. “I think you can survive one day without food.” 

Another grumpy groan left Wonwoo, while he rolled away from Mingyu’s grasp, curling up under the covers.

The younger man snickered before reaching out and tugging the other man back against his chest, arm finding its place again around Wonwoo’s waist. “Okay, okay I can cook you something.” 

Before Mingyu could get out of bed, Wonwoo peeked over his shoulder to peer at his boyfriend, a thought crossing his mind. “How was your day? You’re like the definition of clumsy. How did you not almost die?” 

Pushing his lips out and turning his gaze to the ceiling, Mingyu recalled his day nodding his head as he spoke, “Mmm...my day was pretty good actually. No accidents, no falling down, there was barely any traffic on my way home and all the things I bought at the store were on sale too.” The younger grinned turning to look back at a gaping Wonwoo. “It was definitely better than yours it seems.” 

Facing back forward, a tiny pout settled on the older man’s lips again. “Oh, that’s good.” 

“But I bought you a present.”

Wonwoo sighed, turning his body to face the other man, Mingyu’s hand slipping from its hold around his waist and coming to loosely rest on Wonwoo’s hip. “If you say you bought me a bottle of lu-”

The younger cut his words short with a quick kiss to his lips before saying, “Well, in  _ addition  _ to that, I bought you something else.” Mingyu got off the bed, returning with a small plastic bag. 

Sitting up, Wonwoo looked over to where the other man sat at the edge of the bed discarding the package and pulling out a white take-out box handing it over to the older man.

Slender fingers pulled open the cover, seeing several of his favorite warmed, fish-shaped pastries peeking back at him. 

“Right outside the store, there was a little booth that was selling bungeoppang. The old man running it was really nice and talked about how his daughter is going to college soon and how-” 

This time Wonwoo leaned over and interrupted his boyfriend with a lingered kiss. 

“Thank you,” he said, pulling back with a small smile. 

“Your welcome.” The other man mirrored his own smile, bringing a hand up to fiddle with Wonwoo’s slightly disheveled hair. “Does that make your day a little better?” Mingyu’s fingers left his bangs and gently cupped the side of his face, a thumb lightly caressing his cheek.

“Yeah.” Wonwoo leaned into the touch, turning his head to kiss the palm of the other man’s hand before peeking up at the younger. “But can you still make me food?” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Mingyu sighed out, pressing a hard kiss to the other man’s beaming smile. “You just sit there then, I guess.” 

“Okay.” Wonwoo happily agreed, pulling the covers up and reaching for his phone on the bedside table, one hand already holding the fish-shaped treat. “Have fun.” 

Mingyu left with a small ‘tsk’ but truly didn’t want the other man to cause any more damage or get hurt more than he already did. 

And fortunately, he didn’t really have much more accidents except for dropping the bottle of shampoo on his toes, knocking over another cup (which Mingyu caught before it fell to the floor) and stepping on Yaongi’s tail twice, which earned him a hiss from the cat and the lack of fluffy cuddles for the rest of the night (Mingyu made sure to dote on him a little extra when he noticed their cat was purposely ignoring the older man after).

Friday the thirteenth sucked. 

But Mingyu made it better. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only just realized what bungeoppang is! We call is Taiyaki in Japanese and so when I looked up what bungeoppang was, I was shocked that it was the same thing haha. I'm just a little slow but that's okay. 
> 
> Anyway, hope your Friday the 13th was good and not like Wonu's! <3


	7. Mean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I mean, imagine five Wonwoo’s. I think we would have a grand ol’ time, super funny.” 
> 
> “A grand ol’…” Mingyu muttered with a scoff, “I highly doubt that. I think I’d choose a five year-old Wonu instead of five mean, grown-up, pain in the ass Wonus.” 
> 
> “I was adorable at five years-old.”

Wonwoo was bored. Well, not just bored… he was really, really, _really_ bored. Usually if he was _just_ bored, he would read a book or play some random video game. If he was really, _really_ bored, he would take a nap. But when he was really, really, _really_ , bored he ended up bugging the shit out of his boyfriend. 

It was always little things like switching the utensils in the drawer, putting spoons where the chopsticks usually go and chopsticks where the spoons go; little things like hiding Mingyu’s socks around the house, making the man scavenger hunt around like a child on Easter; little things like carefully putting all of Yaongi’s cat toys on a sleeping Mingyu’s stomach and chest so that when he woke up, he had beady little stuffed animal eyes staring back at him; little things that Mingyu grumbled and whined about but brought immense joy to Wonwoo. 

“Where is my fucking…Wonwoo!” A shout resonated through the house as a grin sprouted on the older man’s face. 

“What?” Wonwoo shouted back from the kitchen, leaning a hip on the island countertop, coffee in hand. 

“Where are all my shirts?” 

“In your closet probably.” They weren’t. They were in Yaongi’s room hidden under a blanket. Wonwoo pursed his lips together, attempting to keep a laugh in. 

“It’s not there.” Mingyu walked out of their bedroom, pajama shirt just hanging around his neck, the rest of his torso exposed. 

Wonwoo only shrugged, taking a sip of his drink before the other man stalked closer, a suspicious look blooming on Mingyu’s face.

“Where is it? You did something didn’t you?” 

Shaking his head, Wonwoo looked up innocently at the taller man, face placid. “No, I’m dressed and ready to go. Your clothes were in there when I changed. Don’t blame me for you losing your shit.” 

“You’re such a liar.” Hands encased Wonwoo’s waist, bringing him closer to his boyfriend. “Where’s my clothes.” A whine slipped from Mingyu’s lips as he hugged Wonwoo. 

A quick laugh fell from the older man as he tugged on the shirt around Mingyu’s neck, “It’s hiding. It wants to play hide and seek.” Wonwoo leaned back and smirked at his boyfriend. 

“You’re so annoying. You only said we should go to the gym together so you can watch me struggle to find my crap.” Mingyu knew. But Wonwoo didn’t have to admit it yet. 

“No. I really want to go. So hurry up and find your shirts,” Wonwoo grinned. 

“You’re so mean.” Mingyu whined, dropping his hands from the other man and slouching his shoulders. 

“Do you want some hints? Every hint costs five dollars.” 

“Jokes on you, I’ll just wear this stupid shirt then.” Mingyu gestured to the tee around his neck as he pulled his arms back through it and stuck his tongue out in a childish manner. 

“Okay, that’s fine. Let’s go then.” Wonwoo put his cup in the sink and headed towards the bedroom to get his socks. 

A few seconds passed. 

“Where the fuck are my left shoes!” 

Wonwoo couldn’t help but laugh out loud while peeking out from their bedroom. 

Mingyu had two different shoes in his hands, both only the right side to the pair of running shoes. 

“Aw, maybe they wanted to play hide and seek too?” Wonwoo said, walking towards the younger man. “Want some hints to their hiding places?” 

Wonwoo laughed loudly as Mingyu suddenly grabbed him, pulling the older man forward into larger arms. “You’re so-”

“Funny?” Wonwoo interrupted, turning around in the other man’s hold, his back pressed against a chest as he trudged forward, trying to get away. 

Mingyu only pulled Wonwoo closer before dropping both of them on the nearby living room couch, the older man falling on Mingyu’s lap. 

“Not my first description, but if that’s what you think…” Mingyu trailed off, tucking his chin against the other man’s neck and shoulder, arms still wrapped around a slim waist. 

“I mean, imagine five Wonwoo’s. I think we would have a grand ol’ time, super funny.” 

“A grand ol’…” Mingyu muttered with a scoff, “I highly doubt that. I think I’d choose a five year-old Wonu instead of five mean, grown-up, pain in the ass Wonus.” 

“I was adorable at five years-old.” Wonwoo absent mindlessly played with larger fingers wrapped around his torso. 

“I bet. And you probably were sweet and kind and nice to your five year-old boyfriend,” the younger man grumbled with a tease lacing his words.

“I was.” Wonwoo nodded, “We took turns pushing each other on the swing and he let me use his crayons.” The corners of his lips twitched upwards when he felt Mingyu’s hold tighten just a fraction. 

Even if Wonwoo asked, Mingyu wouldn’t admit the tinge of stupid jealousy that bloomed. “You had a boyfriend at five years old?”

“No.” 

“Psh, you’re so annoying.” Mingyu pouted and Wonwoo smiled.

“But you love me.” 

A kiss was placed on Wonwoo's temple. “But I love you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (In the pic) Mingyu's face when he said a 5 year old Wonwoo would be nicer! haha! He looks like "I have to deal with one Wonu hyung's shit (that I let him get away with), I can't do 5!" So cute!  
> Anyway, this idea is inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/miwon17_/status/1332644668773863426) (pic and video belong to OP)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	8. Gingerbread Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you making me cookies?”   
> “No, that’s for that one,” Mingyu said, pointing at Yaongi   
> “You’re making her cookies?” Wonwoo looked up, his body still pressed against the other man’s own, probably enjoying Mingyu’s natural warmth.   
> “Yeah. Like, cat treat cookies. I looked it up.”  
> “Are you gonna make human treat cookies too?”

The sky sparkled with the falling snow, winter making its presence beautifully known. But he didn’t notice. He was  _ busy _ . Bending down to peer at his phone, Mingyu glanced over the online recipe one more time before starting to mix all the ingredients together in the big plastic bowl. 

“Hopefully it tastes good,” he mumbled to himself. He would usually sample whatever he was cooking to check on the quality and taste, but not this time. There was no way he was going to try this particular recipe. It called for freeze-dried turkey cat food and freeze-dried ginger cat treats.

Yes, he was baking something for Yaongi. 

About a week ago, Mingyu had left the front door slightly ajar as he went to get the mail and Yaongi being the curious little cat she was, took the opportunity to sneak outside into the crisp winter air and see what the world beyond her warm house had to offer. 

With his back turned, Mingyu didn’t notice the cat languidly slipping outside and he strolled back into the house, closing the door shut behind him. 

It was only after a couple of hours later, when Wonwoo came home from his outing with Soonyoung and the lack of greeting that Yaongi usually gave for her favorite owner’s return was evident, did Mingyu notice he hadn’t seen her for the majority of the day. 

Both owners flipped the whole house upside down, calling for the little pet and Mingyu racked his brain on when he last saw her. 

A sudden lightbulb went off in his head as he hastily jogged to the front door, ripping it open. Yaongi, being the smartest cat in the world, had been curled up on the front door mat, patiently waiting to be let back in after her big adventure outside. With a little mewl, she ran back in the house, immediately curling up against a very upset Wonwoo. 

After a small fight that ended with Mingyu repeatedly apologizing, they eventually noticed the sneezes coming from Yaongi. Poor little thing had caught a cold.

And it was a pretty bad one. 

After a visit to the vet, they both worked hard to make Yaongi as comfortable as possible. Most nights Wonwoo had a hard time sleeping, his worry for the little animal causing him to leave their bed in the middle of the night and sit on the floor next to where a sneezing and coughing Yaongi was trying to sleep snuggled in her cat bed. 

Mingyu would notice the empty space beside him and also groggily get out of bed, dragging the covers with him to drape around his boyfriend as they both sat on the floor beside the little cat. 

Eventually, just as the vet assured, Yaongi got better; her sneezing subsided, her appetite returned and she was just as playful as ever. 

A huge wave of relief washed over Mingyu when he saw Yaongi standing on his chest one morning, her big eyes peering down at him and it looked almost as if she was grinning. That was when he decided to make her a yummy treat as an apology now that she was feeling better. 

With a sigh, Mingyu halted his mixing, checking the oven that was preheating before glancing back at the recipe.

“Since when do you wake up so early?” Voice rough with sleep, Wonwoo stood in the kitchen doorway, rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands. 

“‘Morning, you,” Mingyu grinned stepping closer to his obviously sleepy boyfriend. Worrying over his beloved kitty had really taken a toll on Wonwoo’s sleep schedule, the man only getting a few hours of restless sleep since Yaongi got sick. A pang of guilt rose in Mingyu’s chest as he wrapped his arms around the other man who stepped into his welcoming embrace, face buried in the taller man’s chest. “Did you sleep better last night?” 

“Mmhm.” Wonwoo’s groaned out answer was muffled in Mingyu’s shirt. The shorter man lifted his head after a second before peering up at his boyfriend. “Are you making me cookies?” 

“Cookies? What?” Mingyu craned his neck back a bit to meet Wonwoo’s gaze. 

The latter lifted a finger and pointed behind the taller man at the gingerbread man shaped treats laid out on a baking sheet on the kitchen countertop. Yes, he was making those damn treats festive as fuck. 

“Oh, no, that’s for that one,” Mingyu copied his boyfriend and pointed somewhere behind Wonwoo, who turned his head to peek over his shoulder. 

Yaongi had positioned herself right by the big picture window, sitting atop the couch to stare at the tiny white snowflakes that were drifting down all around outside. She had been sitting there, tail swishing calmly back and forth, eyes watching the snowfall since Mingyu had gotten up. It looked like she was really enjoying herself. 

“You’re making her cookies?” Wonwoo looked back up, his body still pressed against the other man’s own, probably enjoying Mingyu’s natural warmth. 

“Yeah. Like, cat treat cookies. I looked it up.”

“Are you gonna make human treat cookies too?” 

Hearing the beep of the oven go off, Mingyu smiled, placing a chaste kiss to his boyfriend's forehead. “Maybe, I’ll think about it.” Letting the other man go, Mingyu strided over to the baking sheet, grabbing it and sticking it in the oven before sitting the timer. 

After cleaning the kitchen up, the man strolled out to the living room, wiping his wet hands on his pants. 

Wonwoo had sat himself in the corner of the couch, feet tucked under him, his phone in hand while Yaongi lied down on the backrest of the couch, close to the older man’s head, eyes still peering out at the whitened world from the comfort of the warm house.

Mingyu threw himself on the couch, resting his head on his boyfriend’s lap, who had naturally and wordlessly moved and resituated himself to make room for the younger man, his eyes not leaving whatever video he was occupied with. And as if by habit, Wonwoo also slightly held out the phone so Mingyu could also watch with him. 

The quiet, peaceful winter moment was serene and enjoyed by all three residents in the household; even as the timer of the oven went off and Mingyu had to pick himself up from the most comfortable spot in the house, even as the two men expectantly watched Yaongi sniff at her new treat and the taller man was overjoyed that she enjoyed two of them, even as Wonwoo got a little sulky that he didn’t get any cookies, it was a beautiful winter morning spent together. 

  
  


(Later in the afternoon Mingyu ended up baking “human” gingerbread cookies for his boyfriend too because he couldn’t stand the nagging and little jabs from the other man of how Mingyu probably loved the cat more than him since the younger made Yaongi cookies but didn’t make any for Wonwoo. Needless to say, it was also a lovely afternoon as well, once the older man got his snacks!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays! I hope this finds you well and happy! If not, maybe some fluff can brighten your day haha! I wanted to be respectful of everyone's different religions/traditions so I made just a short winter inspired story! Enjoy~


	9. A Perfect Start to a New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _New Year’s Plan: stay at home_  
>  _Reason: Yaongi is scared of fireworks_
> 
> “Come on. Sex and ‘soothing and relaxing music for cats scared of fireworks’ really screams ringing in the new year,” Mingyu joked (or at least Wonwoo really hoped his stupid boyfriend was joking). 
> 
> The older man smirked, lying on his back. “Abstinence. It’s my new year's resolution.” 
> 
> “No, it’s not.” 
> 
> “Yup. Six, maybe seven or eight months. I haven’t decided yet.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Just some Yaongi love and steamy make out sessions ◕‿↼

_New Year’s Plan: stay at home_

_Reason: Yaongi is scared of fireworks_

It was the first time they were going to be welcoming the new year in their own home, in their pajamas, in a pile of blankets, in their cat’s room. 

_Boom… BOOM..._

_Meow~_

“Shhh, it’s okay.” Wonwoo’s fingers moved to gently stroke through gray fur that was hidden under a fuzzy blanket while Mingyu peered over from where he sat on Wonwoo’s right to look at the cat that was tucked snuggly in her favorite cat bed. 

“Is she okay? That was a loud one.” Mingyu reached over Wonwoo, hooked a finger under the blanket that was draped over the cat bed, and lifted it a tiny bit to check on their pet. Two green eyes peeked back at him from her blanketed cave, causing a grin to sprout on the man’s face. “Cute,” he said, dropping the cover back down and leaning back against the wall. 

They had set up a bunch of their own blankets and pillows on the floor of Yaongi’s room earlier in the evening, knowing that they were going to stay in and take care of the cat. 

Prior to their plans of staying at home, the couple was supposed to meet up with their friends, as per their usual tradition and Wonwoo had been silently dreading New Year’s Eve, knowing that Yaongi was probably going to be terribly frightened of the loud fireworks and constant sounds of explosions that resonated through the house even with closed windows and doors. She was already skittish when he or Mingyu dropped things on the tiled or hardwood floors, quickly making her escape and not coming out of her hiding place for hours unless she was coaxed with treats. 

He had quietly stressed over it and done a ton of research on how to make his little animal feel safe and secure while her owners were out, but he still felt uneasy leaving her alone… until Mingyu stood by their bedroom door frame after coming home one evening a couple of days before their planned outing and said, _“I think we need to stay home on New Years.”_

Wonwoo had been slightly taken aback, knowing that his boyfriend enjoyed social gatherings, especially with their friends, who they rarely saw all at once due to busy schedules. Upon further prompting, Mingyu had dropped himself on the bed ranting on and on about how a co-worker had lost their dog on New Years because it ran away due to the firecrackers and loud aerial fireworks that were popping in the neighborhood. 

_“But she’s an inside cat. I don’t think she can run away,” Wonwoo had said, shifting slightly from where he sat on the bed to peer down at his boyfriend lying beside him._

_“I know, but she can still get scared.”_

_“Oh.” Was Mingyu really giving up a chance to go out so they could take care of Yaongi?_

_“Did you wanna go to the party that badly? I mean, we can go but--” Mingyu looked up, tucking an arm under his head, while the other hand loosened the tie he wore._

_Wonwoo shook his head quickly, “No, I rather stay at home too. I think it’s a good idea,” he agreed, bending down and placing a short kiss to the other man’s lips._

_Mingyu smiled, moving his head to lie in Wonwoo’s lap, “I know. I also saw the twenty tabs opened on your phone… ‘how to keep your cat safe on New Years’, ‘do cats like fireworks’, ‘what can I do to make my cat not scared of fireworks’. It was cute, baby. But, I think it’d be easier for us to skip out on this year's party than to train Yaongi not to be scared of fireworks,” he said, lifting his head to give the older man a chaste kiss._

And Wonwoo was glad they did. Even though Soonyoung and Jun spammed him with dozens of messages for days leading up to New Years, it was worth enduring their nagging as soon as the first loud boom of a firework went off as night fell, followed by short seconds of crackling sounds. Yeongi had yelped and bolted to the shared bedroom, hiding far under the bed, shaking like a leaf. 

Wonwoo had to slide halfway under the bed and grab the little kitty out, pulling her to his chest and keeping her there until Mingyu was done setting up their little pile of blankets on the floor of Yaongi’s room. The older man tucked Yaongi in her favorite bed and placed it right beside him and the three had stayed comfortably in the room that was only lit with a small bedside lamp Mingyu brought in and the dimmed screen of the iPad Wonwoo was currently holding up on his bent knees. 

“She’s not as jumpy as earlier. I think she’s less scared than before, yeah?” Wonwoo addressed Yaongi, lifting the blanket to also peek at the snuggled kitty just as Mingyu had done seconds prior. 

“That’s good,” the younger man yawned, sliding an arm low on his boyfriend's waist and bringing him closer to his side. Mingyu wanted a nice head rest because sitting up on the floor wasn’t very comfortable and sitting up on the floor for over three hours now was even more uncomfortable. 

After one more look at Yaongi, Wonwoo turned back to the iPad that had a movie paused. Bringing his knees up again to rest the device on, he played the movie and felt a heavy head drop on his shoulder. 

“Sleepy?” He peeked down at the other man that was watching the movie through half lidded eyes, cheek pressed against Wonwoo’s shoulder. 

“Mmmhm,” Mingyu answered while stretching out long legs and crossing them at his ankles. 

Wonwoo could feel the hand that was resting around his hip mindlessly fiddle with the hem of his shirt and he let it be, knowing there wasn’t any hidden intention behind the act… 

… until there was. 

Five minutes into starting the movie again, the older man knew his boyfriend was bored. He had no idea why though… the documentary about penguins was literally very informative and the way it was filmed completely intrigued Wonwoo. But apparently it didn’t hold Mingyu’s attention. Apparently his neck was far more entertaining as the younger suddenly had his full concentration on peppering lingered kisses and nips along exposed skin. 

Digging an elbow into Mingyu’s side, Wonwoo jerked his head away. “What are you doing? Watch the movie.” 

The other man picked his head up only to rest his chin on his boyfriend’s shoulder, staring at the side of Wonwoo’s face. “Let’s play a game,” he stated, ignoring the previous comment. 

The hand that had previously been innocently fingering the material of his clothes had found its way under the loose sleep shirt Wonwoo wore and was now lazily caressing soft skin, drawing random patterns along his sides with warmed fingertips. 

“I’m watching the movie,” Wonwoo sighed, turning back to the iPad that was still resting on his knees and grasped in both hands. How was Mingyu not finding this movie interesting? 

“Fine. _I’ll_ play. It’ll be Mingyu versus Mingyu.” His boyfriend’s words brushed against his skin, and Wonwoo felt another nip against the column of his neck. “We’ll play which kiss can get Wonu away from those penguins.” 

Words are mumbled against fair skin and Wonwoo felt a hand that wasn’t busy holding his waist, tug on a sleeve of his shirt, lowering the neckline of the top he wore to expose a bit of his shoulder and collarbone on one side… the side closest to an annoyingly distracting Mingyu. 

“Gyu...” 

“What? Keep watching your movie.” 

Mingyu’s blooming smirk could be felt against his shoulder. Wonwoo dug his elbow into his boyfriend's stomach, which only caused the other man to grasp his arm and then intertwine their fingers together.. 

“You said you’re not gonna play, so stop interrupting.” Words were spoken in Wonwoo’s ears and ended with a bite to his earlobe. Lips trailed down smooth, pretty skin, leaving glistening red marks that Mingyu would have grinned proudly at if he wasn’t busy moving down further to mouth at jutting collarbones.

“Tsk, your big head is in the way,” Wonwoo complained, turning his body slightly away from the other man next to him. With his movements, the iPad slipped off his knees, falling to the cushioned floor that was thankfully covered in blankets. Before he could reach out and pick it up, arms wrap around his waist and chest, pulling him back. “Gyu--” 

“Shh, I’ll tell you what happens next,” Mingyu muttered, his lips pressing a hot kiss right under Wonwoo’s jaw.

“No, I wanna watch--” 

“Here, listen.” Another kiss is placed against Wonwoo’s ear, breathy words uttered there, sending a shiver running its course through his body. The droning, monotonous commentary from the iPad and the sporadic, small pops of firecrackers are drowned out in the background while the uncontrolled increase in the pounding of his heart started to become louder, anticipating what was to come. 

“The penguins, they all have to find shelter for the winter.” More languid kisses traveled upwards, following his jawline. “And they find this little cave.” An arm snaked under his shirt to palm at his stomach, blunt fingertips dragging up and down teasingly. “But the cave is too small for all of them to fit.” Wonwoo’s breath is hitched, his tongue wets his own lips while his eyes flutter shut. “So, the penguins skip on over to another cave, a medium cave.” Mingyu moved his head to trail kisses down the other side of his boyfriend’s neck that was obscenely lacking his reddened marks he was fond of seeing against flawless skin. “And they still can’t all fit, so they--” 

Interrupting the _oh-so riveting_ story, Wonwoo wiggled out of Mingyu’s embrace only to turn back around, placing a leg on both sides of the talking man’s thighs and straddling his now smirking boyfriend. With his small height advantage from holding his weight on his knees, Wonwoo looked down at the younger man.

“Shut up about the penguins. That’s not how the movie goes,” the older man grumbled, but the tiny upturn of his lips gave away his decided inclination, his attention already focused on the hands that were suggestively traveling slowly up and down under his shirt, while Mingyu grinned up at him. 

“I win,” the younger man said, leaning up and capturing Wonwoo’s lips. Within seconds, the kiss was heated, the warmth of the older hovering over his lap seeped into his own body. 

Wonwoo brought a hand up to cup Mingyu’s jaw, fingers sprawled against tanned skin, his thumb gently caressing the other man’s cheek as his lips moved against another pair naturally, as if it was made to do so. His body was aflame and every touch to his lips addictively invaded all his senses.

Hands pressed against Wonwoo’s back, bringing his body closer to the younger man’s own and the heat building between their bodies intensified as Wonwoo actually sat down on the other man’s lap, making sure to maneuver his hips ever so slightly. With a muffled groan, Mingyu took Wonwoo’s bottom lip between his teeth, an unspoken request to let him in, which the other man perpetually gave into. The heat was overwhelming and the fiery licks in his mouth pulled an uninhibited moan from Wonwoo’s throat. 

Stuttered breaths escaped Wonwoo’s parted lips as he brought a hand up to grasp at the nape of his boyfriend’s neck. He needed something to grip to keep his hands from trembling while a coil of heat settled in his stomach and wet lips moved off his own to press against the front of his neck. 

“Fuck, baby.” Mingyu’s voice was low and raspy and the heat of his words splayed across Wonwoo’s exposed skin. Nuzzling his face against the juncture of where the older man’s neck met his shoulder, Mingyu began to decorate that area with a pretty purple bruise, the heat of his mouth coaxing soft gasps and moans from his boyfriend. 

Wonwoo was attuned to every fucking touch, every searing kiss and every deliberate movement the other man made. His body started to crave more but he also needed to catch his breath. 

With his eyes still closed, the older man leaned back slightly, trying to hold on to the sliver of control that Mingyu was slowly unraveling with his feverish lips and needy touches. 

“Min--”

A sudden mewl and brush of soft fur against his bare stomach, which was due to his shirt riding up from exploring hands, halted Wonwoo’s call of the other man’s name, the older man snapping his head downwards to look at the little cat that had crawled in the small heated space between Mingyu and himself. 

The younger man also gazed down at the gray kitty that blinked up at him, paws kneading his lower abdomen, matching the small movements of his own hands against Wonwoo’s hips. 

A smile sprouted on pink-kissed lips, “Hi little one.” 

Mingyu on the other hand grunted, “Yaongi, mov--” 

_BOOM BOOM_

Consecutive fireworks going off had Yaongi immediately fleeing and the loud burst of sound that exploded outside which was then followed by more crackling and smaller explosions, also startled both men, Wonwoo’s heart quickening even more than it already was. 

The high pitched mewl and the sounds of tiny paws scattering across the room had both men focusing their attention behind Wonwoo, where Yaongi had run and tucked herself in one of her cat tunnels on the other side of the room. 

Still trying to steady his breath, the older man tugged at Mingyu’s arms who begrudgingly loosened his hold and let him slide off the younger’s lap. Wonwoo crawled the short distance over to the cat tunnel. Crouching on his knees and bending over, the man tilted his head to peek inside the darkened play structure. 

“It’s okay, love. Come here,” Wonwoo held his hand out to the little frightened kitty, bringing a finger to gently scratch under her trembling head. Once he calmed Yaongi down a bit, Wonwoo reached in and pulled her out, cradling her to his chest just as he did earlier in the evening when the fireworks were just starting. 

“It’s almost midnight,” Mingyu softly stated, the man now lying on his back, phone raised in the air. 

Wonwoo settled cross legged by the younger man’s side, bringing the cat bed right beside him. 

“It’s gonna get loud, okay little one?” he addressed the purring cat he held tightly against his chest, running his fingers between soft, perked ears. “But it’s okay, you’re safe.” He placed a chaste kiss on the furry creature's head. 

Feeling Mingyu shift behind him to lie on his side, head propped up on a bent elbow, Wonwoo leaned back against his boyfriend while a larger arm wrapped around his middle, a hand coming to pet one of Yaongi’s dangling front paws. The cat playfully eyed the fingers that tickled her feet and she swatted at Mingyu’s teasing hand. 

Another pop of fireworks went off and the cat stiffened again in Wonwoo’s hold, forgetting about trying to claw at Mingyu’s fingers. Wonwoo continued to comfortingly pet her. The loud booming of aerials and cackling of firecrackers only increased as the time neared twelve a.m. 

With a groan, Mingyu sat up, grabbing the forgotten iPad and fiddled with it for a bit before instrumental piano music began drifting out from the device. 

“It’s ‘soothing and relaxing music for cats scared of fireworks’. See?” Mingyu turned the iPad around to show his boyfriend. “And it’s three hours long,” he said, turning up the volume to try and drown out the perpetual popping of fireworks. Of course it didn’t cover the loud booms completely, but it seemed to encase the room in a somewhat peaceful ambiance, which in turn calmed the little kitty down. 

With one more peck to the top of Yaongi’s head, Wonwoo tucked her back inside her favorite cat bed, draping the blanket on top of her once more. He shifted to lie down right next to the bed, his head resting on his outstretched arm, his other hand slipping under the covers, hoping that the gentle pets and strokes kept the cat calm through the worst of the fireworks noise. 

“You think she likes the music?” Mingyu had also lied back down, placing the iPad close to Yaongi’s bed that was in the middle of him and his boyfirend. Wonwoo felt another set of finger’s under the blankets that were also softly petting a now purring cat. 

With a smile, the older man nodded, his head still resting on his arm. “Yeah, it’s nice.” 

“Sounds kinda like mood music,” Mingyu smirked, winking across Yaongi’s bed, his finger nudging Wonwoo’s under the blankets. 

Pulling his hand away from the other man’s, Wonwoo scoffed, “Mingyu, we’re not gonna have sex to ‘relaxing cat music’.” 

“It’s ‘ _soothing_ and relaxing music for cats scared of fireworks’,” the younger man corrected, as if it made a difference. 

“Whatever,” Wonwoo mumbled out, flicking Mingyu’s hand that was still under the blankets. 

“Come on. Sex and ‘soothing and relaxing music for cats scared of fireworks’ really _screams_ ringing in the new year,” Mingyu joked (or at least Wonwoo really hoped his stupid boyfriend was joking). 

“You’re gross.” 

“And when we see Cheol guys tomorrow and they ask, ‘oh how did you spend your New Year’s Eve?’ we can say, ‘have you ever tried fucking to ‘soothing and relaxing music for cats scared of fireworks’ because we did,’ and we can see what their reaction is!” Mingyu laughed at his own comment while Wonwoo only scowled. Sometimes his boyfriend was an idiot. 

“Or we can ask ‘have you ever tried _not_ having sex for several months because we’re gonna try that this new year’ and we can see what their reaction is.” 

“We are definitely not trying that,” Mingyu rolled on his side, lifting his head to stare at Wonwoo. 

The older man smirked, lying on his back. “Abstinence. It’s my new year's resolution.” 

“No, it’s not.” 

“Yup. Six, maybe seven or eight months. I haven’t decided yet.” 

“I refuse to comply.” 

“You can’t _force_ me to sleep with you.” 

“Wonu~” Mingyu whined. Wonwoo only laughed, bringing his hand out from beneath the cat blanket and reached over to pat messy, fluffy hair. 

Seeing the time on the iPad change to 12 a.m., Wonwoo sat up, not listening to the other man’s grumbled ramblings and walked on his knees over to sit right by the top of Mingyu’s head. 

Stopping in the middle of a sentence Wonwoo wasn’t listening to, his boyfriend peered up at him upside down from where he was laying, a tiny frown on his lips. 

“What?” the younger eyed the man above him. 

Leaning down with a smile, Wonwoo placed a kiss on Mingyu’s lips, leaving a whisper there. “Happy New Year.” 

Before he could pull back, a hand reached up sliding against the nape of his neck, bringing him back down into another lingered kiss. 

“Happy New Year, love.” 

After several more short, sweet kisses, Wonwoo moved to cuddle against Mingyu’s free side that wasn’t next to Yaongi’s bed, his head resting on the younger’s chest, while his eyes peered at the little cat that had peeked her head from beneath the blankets and was now sleeping with her chin resting on the edge of the plush bed. Quiet, light conversation mingled with the soft instrumental music filled the air, Mingyu’s fingers mindlessly rubbed the cat’s pretty gray fur as he quietly talked and Wonwoo’s eyes alternated between his two favorite companions lovelingly. 

It was a perfect start to a new year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy end of 2020~ What a year!  
> I hope everyone has a wonderful 2021 and may it be filled with wonderful and memorable times!  
> (◍＞◡＜◍)♡  
> Stay safe and have a beautiful day!


	10. Laundry Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It takes me less than a minute to walk from here to the washing machine and when I come back you two are rolling around on my clean clothes.” 
> 
> Mingyu leaned against the door frame crossing his arms over his chest while peering at his boyfriend lying against the pile of clean clothing, while Yaongi curled by Wonwoo’s head, rubbing her ears on a crumpled black sweater.

Mingyu closed the washing machine door, pressing the start button before picking up the basket of warm clothes that just finished drying. 

Dumping the clean clothes out of the laundry basket and on to the bed, Mingyu made his way over to the last pile of clothes that needed washing, quickly filling the empty basket. 

They had neglected to do laundry for two weeks now and the piles of clothes that littered the bedroom and bathroom floor had started to annoy the shit out of him. He didn’t need another obstacle to trip on. His clumsy feet did just fine without them. 

“Okay.” Letting out a satisfied sigh as he set the last basket of dirty laundry on top of the washing machine to be done later, Mingyu headed back towards the bedroom to hang and fold the clothes. 

_ Meow _ . 

Mingyu eyed the cat that appeared out of nowhere, Yaongi languidly strolling beside him. He knew exactly where she was headed. 

“No. No… don’t you-” 

Before he could even complete his sentence, the gray cat ran before him, disappearing into the bedroom. 

“Tsk.” Running a hand though unstyled hair, Mingyu followed the pet into the bedroom before an exasperated sigh escaped his lips. 

“It takes me less than a minute to walk from here to the washing machine and when I come back you two are rolling around on my clean clothes.” 

Mingyu leaned against the door frame crossing his arms over his chest while peering at his boyfriend lying against the pile of clean clothing, soaking in the warmth of the freshly dried laundry while Yaongi curled by Wonwoo’s head, rubbing her ears on a crumpled black sweater. 

Completely ignoring Mingyu’s comment, Wonwoo turned a page in the book that he held above his face with both hands, his legs sliding up to bend at the knee while his socked feet tapped at random intervals against the mattress. 

“Tsk.” Mingyu walked over to the bed, poking the other man’s knee that swayed with the small push. “Did you hear me?” 

“Yeah.” Eyes finally leaving the pages of his book, Wonwoo lazily peered up at Mingyu. “Something about rolling around.” 

“I said you and your cat are messing up my clean clothes idiot.” 

Closing his book and tossing it towards the head of the bed on the pillows, Wonwoo randomly grabbed a piece of clothing that his head was propped against and held it up towards the standing man. “This is my clothes though.” 

Snatching the garment from slender fingers, Mingyu gestured with the limp t-shirt he held in his hands, “No, this is mine.” 

“Mmm, what about this? This is mine.” Wonwoo held out another piece of clothing up in the air, the majority of his body still lying against the pile of laundry on their bed. 

“That’s mine too.” Again, the taller man took the sweater from Wonwoo’s grasp who tilted his head to the side a bit before stretching his arms above his head, while the casual white t-shirt he wore rode up slightly. 

“Really? I wear that all the time. I think it’s mine.” Wonwoo let his long legs dangle off the edge of the bed as he stared up at the other man. 

Scoffing, Mingyu threw the two pieces of clothing at his boyfriend while running his tongue along the inside of his bottom lip. Unbelievable. 

“Yah, Jeon Wonwoo, get off.” Noticing the slightly exposed stomach of his boyfriend, Mingyu grinned, poking Wonwoo’s side multiple times causing the older man to bring his knees up to his chest. Unfortunately, he was still laying on the now flattened pile of clothes, just curled into a ball. Cute. Annoying as fuck, but cute. 

With a groan, Wonwoo eventually rolled off the pile of clothing, sitting crossed legged on their bed behind the smooshed clothing. 

Yaongi, on the other hand, made no movement to move from the spot she had claimed atop one of Mingyu’s black hoodies, her tail languidly waving side to side every now and then, her eyes peering at her taller owner as if daring him to even try and make her move. Mingyu would deal with her later. 

“This really looks like mine.” 

Mingyu looked up from the pants he just started folding to meet his boyfriend's gaze, the other man holding yet again, another large sweater in his hands. 

“Wonwoo,” Mingyu sighed, “I separated our clothes before washing it. This is my shit, yours is washing right now an-.” 

“What about this?” 

Before he could notice the tiny playful smirk that sprouted across the older man’s face that cut him off mid sentence, a piece of clothing was thrown at his face, the fresh smell of clean laundry filling his senses. 

Forcefully pulling the shirt off his face, Mingyu stared open mouthed at Wonwoo, who had another hoodie gripped in his hand, which ended up being thrown in his direction again while the other man who sat on the bed laughed out, “How about this? I think it’s mine.” 

“Wonw-”

“Or this? Or this? This too?” Each playful question was attached to a flying piece of clothing sent in Mingyu’s direction, thrown from his smiling boyfriend, who was now kneeling on the mattress, reaching for more clothes to undoubtedly toss at Mingyu. 

“Yah!” After getting smacked in the face for the fourth time by his own underwear, Mingyu began light heartedly throwing the clothing back at the other man, who only let out happy laughs before giving up the little war he started a few seconds later, slouching against the pillows and headboard with breathy laughs. 

“Okay okay, you’re right they're your clothes.” 

“You’re annoying, you know that?” Mingyu ignored the litter of his clean clothing that scattered the bedroom floor thanks to the other man he now was pressing a hard kiss to. 

“Mmm.” Wonwoo hummed, leaning back from the kiss before gesturing towards the messy pile of laundry that was more like strewn clothing across the foot of their bed at this point. “Need help?” 

“Yeah.” Pressing a chaste kiss to the other man’s forehead, Mingyu lightly patted Wonwoo’s thigh, leaving to pick up the scattered clothes off the ground with grumbled complaints of how the older man should be cleaning up since he was the one that caused the mess. 

Yaongi, who had escaped the short lived clothes battle between her two owners, had found a new spot on top of a thrown pair of clean jeans on the floor by the dresser. Mingyu, again, would deal with her later. 

As they folded the laundry in comfortable silence, it didn’t go unnoticed that Wonwoo had shrugged on a large black hoodie from the pile that had small pieces of gray cat hair on it. 

A smile graced Mingyu’s lips as he continued folding the laundry while the gleam of morning sun peeked through uncurtained windows. 

It was another peaceful morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cats cuddling in warm, clean clothes is the cutest but more annoying thing ever! And I couldn’t resist adding Wonu cat-like habits too. Also, I’m soft for Minwon sharing clothes ( ^ω^ ) So all of that was shoved into this short piece hehe!   
> Hope you had a wonderful day you beautiful person! (=^x^=)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/rosequartstudy) and check out other works there too!


End file.
